House Party
by iccess-america
Summary: The Second Story in muse series. I'm giving a house party which goes incredibly wrong. Layna and Adrian return with Jello & Pudding which could only mean more fun and disaster! More torture of my muses and the return of.... PIZZA BOY! *COMPLETED*
1. Chat about invites pudding & sprite

Title: House Party 1  
  
Author: Iccess-America  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild non descriptive violence and a curse word.  
  
Category: Humor  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill and if you don't......I don't own CRAP related to the WWE, Sprite, or Jell-O (I do however own those little instant boxes but not the company). Don't sue me. If you try, you'll get nothing because I own NOTHING and I'm broke. I however do own Layna, Adrian, (you can't have them....) and Pizza Boy (you can borrow him for a nickel and a pen cap..... or maybe just the nickel. Then again my permission will do just fine.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: // I'm BACK! Did you miss me? I told you I'd be out with the sequel soon. Toward the end of the story I need suggestions for new stories and plots to torture my muses. The third story in the series, 'The Waiting Room' is under way. Write in your review if you want to be in it. On w/the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's time for Iccess' first house party. We zoom to the living room where Robyn is cleaning and outside, where Layna is filling the pool with chocolate pudding.  
  
Robyn: Why do you get to fill the pool w/chocolate pudding? You don't even like chocolate pudding.  
  
Layna: Don't worry; the Jacuzzi is filled with vanilla pudding.  
  
Robyn: Okay, that's better I guess. Did you send out the invitations?  
  
Layna: What invitations?  
  
Robyn: The ones I specifically put on your desk.  
  
Zoom to Layna's desk where 15+ invitations are stacked in white envelopes along with a massive amount of other anonymous clutter.  
  
Robyn: You didn't mail the invitations did you?  
  
Layna: Would I be lying if I said yes?  
  
Robyn: You mean we've been working our butts off planning a party and no one's coming?! I'll have Adrian hand deliver them.  
  
Layna: NO! Adrian can't be trusted. Besides, I think he might have been watching Hannibal again and you can't stop him when he has a craving for human flesh.  
  
Robyn: Good point.......Hey I know. [Walks over to her computer] I'll just see if anyone's on the chat and invite them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iccess has logged on to Muses Party Chat  
  
NCSkittles: Hey, I didn't think anyone was on.  
  
Iccess: Well I wouldn't be but.......  
  
Clueless120 has logged on to Muses Party Chat  
  
Clueless120: Hey guys, its Layna.  
  
NCSkittles:?  
  
Clueless120: Been meaning to get a new 1. I used to be a big fan of the show.  
  
Iccess: You'd be surprised to know how much her s/n says about her..... *snickers* ^_^  
  
Clueless120: *_* I resent that! Just for the comment I'm taking out the chocolate pudding!  
  
Iccess: Okay.  
  
Clueless120 has logged off.  
  
NCSkittles: Chocolate pudding?  
  
Iccess: Don't ask.  
  
NCSkittles: So you wanted to talk?  
  
Iccess: Having a party, like it if you came, yet I don't have much time left & need to invite (more) peeps.  
  
NCSkittles: I'll invite people if you want.  
  
Iccess: Sure. Let's see, RVD, Billy, Jericho, Cena.........  
  
NCSkittles:!  
  
Super_Shane has logged on to Muses Party Chat.  
  
Iccess: Let me guess who this is.  
  
Super_Shane: And you would be right citizen...........uh, who is this again?  
  
Iccess: The all powerful ruler and decider of your destiny.  
  
Super_Shane: Oh, hi. How's your head?  
  
Iccess: Huh?  
  
Super_Shane: Hitting your head against the wall......  
  
Iccess: Oh that! Yeah, uh, better. So anyway come to my party! Layna didn't mail the invites. As I was saying I invited Cena........  
  
Super_Shane/NCSkittles:!  
  
Iccess: I needed a DJ and he's the only one I could get short notice. Where was I? Oh, Edge & Christian, Matt, Shawn..........  
  
NCSkittles: *cringe*  
  
Iccess: What?  
  
NCSkittles: Nothing.  
  
NCSkittles has logged off.  
  
Super_Shane: ?  
  
Super_Shane has logged off.  
  
Iccess has logged off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Robyn: I wonder what his problem is.  
  
Layna: Whose problem?  
  
Robyn: Uh, no one.  
  
Layna: Right.  
  
Robyn: What?  
  
Layna: What did Jeff say?  
  
Robyn: Uh, he said he would send out the invites.  
  
Layna: So why was he all *cringe* when you mentioned Shawn's name?  
  
Robyn: How......?  
  
Layna: Reading over your shoulder. So?  
  
Robyn: Shane doesn't know what's wrong with him.  
  
Layna: Shane knows nothing.  
  
Robyn: Point. (No offense)  
  
Layna: Anyway, I was looking for the red Jell-O.  
  
Robyn: Red Jell-O?  
  
Layna: [Looking suspiciously up to something] Uh, I gotta go, later. [Runs out of the room]  
  
[Doorbell rings] (We haven't had one of those lately have we?)  
  
Layna: I'll get it!  
  
Who's at the door but....... RVD!  
  
RVD: Dudetts!  
  
Layna: Who invited him?  
  
Adrian: Dude!  
  
RVD: Dude! Layna/Robyn: We should have known.  
  
Layna: I thought you looked over the guest list.  
  
Robyn: I was in a hurry LAYNA.  
  
Layna: Granted.  
  
RVD: Adrian said you might need some help.  
  
Layna: Uh......sure. We need about 20 or 30 bottles of Sprite por favor (please)  
  
RVD: Because I SAID SO. Or I'll have the author write you into the Realm of the Unknown.  
  
RVD: Dudett, SO not cool.  
  
Layna: And stop saying cool.  
  
RVD: Again, so not c.........  
  
Layna: [Glare]  
  
RVD: Chilly.  
  
Layna: Now get the Sprite.  
  
RVD: [Swallows] yes ma'am. *Runs away*  
  
Robyn: Adrian, could you please note invite people when it's NOT your party!  
  
Adrian: Uh.......okay. But I told Jeff and Shawn to get here early because you might need help with the.........uh..........  
  
Robyn: The what?  
  
Layna: Snacks, food, and stuff.  
  
Adrian: Yeah stuff. [To Layna] nice cover.  
  
Robyn: Alright, why do I feel like this isn't my party anymore?  
*Layna: Because it isn't anymore.  
  
*Adrian: Hey, what's up with that giant hot tub of pudding? Mmmmm........vanilla.  
  
[Doorbell rings]  
  
Layna: I'll get that. [Goes to the door]  
  
Robyn: I'll go try to make sense of my life tough that can't be accomplished no matter how hard I try. [Goes to her room]  
  
Adrian: And I'll go help myself to some pudding. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: / I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorta tired b/c I'm busy all week and this chapter is 11 pages. I feel very proud of myself and I've started writing the third story called 'My Muses in: 'The Waiting Room' primarily staring Goddess of Malevolence as my tormenting secretary. Who do I torment in the first chapter? Wait and see. R/R please! Now on to chapter 2! 


	2. Adrians Fit of Rage In a Kodak Moment

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own jack, I don't own Jill and I sure as heck don't own the WWE. However I do own myself, Adrian, Layna, and the pizza boy. I don't think he can take the abuse but oh well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where were we again? Oh, Layna just went to answer the door..........  
  
Who's at the door? I'll give you one guess. The author and her muse share similar personality complexes (according to Adrian)  
  
Layna: Not YOU again. Hey look it's the goat man!  
  
Jericho: I resent that.  
  
Layna: And he's dressed normally for once.  
  
Zoom to his outfit: a pair of blue jeans and tight black t-shirt with his long hair pulled into a ponytail. (Sorta resembling Shawn Michaels in a way, no?)  
  
Jericho: I RESENT that.  
  
Layna: Get over it.  
  
Adrian comes out of no where with a giant camera nearly blinding Layna and Jericho.  
  
Adrian: What? I couldn't help it. It was such a KODAK MOMENT!  
  
Without warning Adrian aims and takes another picture.  
  
Jericho: Look at the pretty blue dots.  
  
Layna: [On the ground curled up into a little ball] AHHH MY EYES!  
  
[There's a knock at the door]  
  
Adrian: Since when do people ever knock?  
  
[Another knock at the door]  
  
Adrian: [Looks at the bodies of Jericho and Layna on the ground] I guess I'll get it then. [Opens the door] Uh........who are you, the Vanilla Ice Impersonator?  
  
Cena: Name's John Cena dawg. This chic Iccess wanted me to DJ. Ya'll want me to do some freestyle'?  
  
*Adrian: NO! Cena can't wrap a present.* No, we're just sticking with CDs.  
  
Cena: You know where I can set up?  
  
Adrian: *I wonder if I can throw him off the balcony?* you can set up on the balcony.  
  
Cena goes to the balcony to set up his equipment and Adrian follows him.  
  
Adrian: [Taps Cena on the shoulder]  
  
Cena: What's up?  
  
Adrian: Besides you?  
Adrian picks up Cena and is ready to throw him over the rail and into the pudding when......  
  
Adrian: You know what? You're not good enough to be thrown into the pudding.  
With that Adrian throws him into the bushes where Mipsy the vicious poodle (MTM) was sleeping and mind you Mipsy like her sleep (don't we all?) Mipsy caught a whiff of the intruder. Screams could be heard but then, silence.  
  
Adrian: Now that's taken care of......... [Doorbell] Who is it now?!  
(The Return of PIZZA BOY!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Adrian: Hey, we didn't order any pizza.  
  
Pizza Boy: [Looks crazed and angry]  
  
Adrian: Uh, dude, I think you're foaming at the mouth,  
  
Pizza Boy: [To no one in particular] that will be $19.50  
  
Adrian: [Confused] uh........  
  
Pizza Boy: [Tackles Adrian]  
Adrian and the pizza boy get into a fight pulling at each others clothing. The sounds of knuckles pounding against skulls and ribs breaking goes on for about 10 minutes.  
  
Adrian: That's it.  
  
Adrian takes the pizza boy, picks him up, and takes him to the balcony. From there he throws him into the same bush where John Cena had disappeared. Once again, screams were heard and then, silence.  
AN:/ Okay then, I didn't like that chapter as much but at least I got to abuse the pizza boy. A good thing right? You know the drill: read, review, give me an idea or two about what I can improve, what you liked about it, etc. After that, read chapter 3! 


	3. Enter an Arcade Munchkins & Italian Food

Disclaimer: I DON'T own the WWE or sadly an X-Box because I'm broke! If I get enough money I'll buy an X-Box but I wouldn't buy the WWE. Until that time you won't get a penny.  
AN: / Hey guys! I would have finished the story but didn't feel like it considering I left half of my homework at school.... I'm screwed but over it. Thanks to bannonluke, Casey and KaibaslilDevil as always for reviewing the last two chapters. I'm sorry for being mean to Rob but Layna was designed to be rude whether I like the person or not (I do like Rob because he's the only remaining talent left)... Poor pizza boy, may he rest in pieces. I'm taking a vote for the resurrection of pizza boy though I prefer him dead but that's okay. He can be undead. Make sure to write yours in your review. On with chapter three then!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All is silent in Iccess-America's house. Billy, Shawn and Jeff had just arrived just minutes after the untimely demise of Pizza Boy (may he rest in peace) and are now playing pool. Adrian is lying on the couch reading RAW magazine. Layna, having regained her sight, is watching Jericho slowly drown in the tub of vanilla pudding which he had literally blindly stumbled into. Mipsy is now on the lawn face up looking like the good-year blimp surrounded by human flesh (just like thanksgiving all over again). A sleepy looking Robyn comes out of her room.  
  
Robyn: [walks over to the couch] Adrian, why is Jericho slowly drowning in pudding?  
  
Adrian: [not looking up from the magazine] I temporarily blinded him. Drowning in pudding I know nothing about. You'll have to ask Layna.  
  
Robyn: Okay, well can you tell me about the arm Mipsy is carrying in her mouth?  
  
Adrian: That, I know something about. I threw Cena out of the balcony. Oh, and the pizza boy.  
  
Robyn: [slightly shocked but not really] You what?  
  
Adrian: I eliminated to blemishes upon the face of the Earth.  
  
Suddenly the munchkins from the Wizard of Oz come out of nowhere and break into song while dancing in circles around Adrian.  
  
Munchkins: Ding -dong Cena's dead, the pizza boy fell and bumped his head. Ding-dong they broke their necks, let's all pray they never come back!  
  
(la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaaa!)  
  
Everyone: [looks horrified at the munchkins]  
  
Munchkins: [Bowing at Adrian's feet] All hail the munchkin king!  
  
Robyn: [Nods head] Alright. Well, whoever's arm it was, they had a really nice watch.  
  
Adrian: Thinks back to the fight with Pizza Boy] Bastard! He took my watch!  
  
Robyn: Moral..........never fight with a disgruntled pizza delivery guy who's being paid minimum wage.  
  
Adrian: I say from now on we get Chinese take-out.  
  
Robyn: Correct me if I'm wrong but, you don't live here.  
  
Adrian: Like I said, we order Chinese.  
  
Layna: [Slowly dragging Jericho inside by his heels] or we get Moroccan.  
  
Adrian: What happen to Jericho? Doesn't someone want to give him mouth to mouth or something?  
  
Layna: [Eyes bug out] No need for such desperate measure. The pudding will evaporate from his lungs and he'll come to in about 24 hours.  
  
Adrian: [Skeptically to Robyn] can that be done?  
  
Robyn: I'm the author and I say why not? Okay.  
  
Adrian: Now he can't help with the vote for Chinese.  
  
Robyn: Hey! I'm the author and I say Italian!  
  
Adrian and Layna: DEAL!  
Jeff: You read my mind.  
  
Adrian/Robyn/Layna: Who said that?  
  
Jeff: [shyly] Hi?  
  
Layna: Are you still here?  
  
Jeff: Yeah, I think so.  
  
Robyn: Then where's everyone else.  
  
Jeff: They found your arcade and decided to play with your X-Box.  
  
Adrian: [Runs in the direction of the arcade leaving the munchkins behind]  
  
Layna: I didn't know we had an arcade.  
  
Robyn: We didn't.  
  
Robyn/Layna: [stare at each other]  
  
Layna: I'll go order the food now.  
  
Robyn: Good idea.  
  
Munchkins: Could you order pizza? Italian gives us gas.  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Munchkins: Alright, how about a five foot sub?  
  
All: SURE!  
So, the munchkins had their sub, (cheese steak by the way), everyone else  
  
stayed in the arcade, Jeff and Robyn had a conversation about how the  
  
arcade got there in the first place, and Jericho is still unconscious. (I  
  
wouldn't worry though. I still need him for my amusement) Meanwhile,  
  
poolside, Layna was filling the pool with Red Jell-O and Sprite when all the  
  
suddenly lightning strikes................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN: / I didn't mean to write the munchkins in there it was just a last minute  
  
insert. Same with the arcade. So what was Layna doing with the Jell-O?  
  
You'll have to find out in; The World of Unspeakable Horror which I haven't  
  
even started. There's also 'The Waiting Room' co-staring Goddess of  
  
Malevolence (mostly written by me) which includes more torture of Chris  
  
Jericho! YAY! ^_^ The first chapter should be up today or tomorrow so  
  
read and review, I COMMAND YOU! Sorry Luke that you weren't in here  
  
but I promise you'll be in next story (as promised before) Thanks to  
  
everyone who took time to read this thing known as a story!  
  
ICCESS 


End file.
